


Saeyoung

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: Drabbles from Tumblr that I posted which focus on Saeyoung~





	1. The Best Time To Say Goodbye Is At The End

_**To my beautiful wife,** _

_You’re sleeping now, but there’s so much I want to say._

_It’s so hard to say goodbye, so I won’t say it yet, but~_

_This life has been so long. So much longer than I expected it to be when I was a younger man._

_**When I wasn’t afraid to die.** _

_But now, I want to live for you. To live with you._

_**I can’t though.** _

_Age has caught up with me. Time is my deadliest enemy and I have no way to fight back, not even with my genius intellect ^^_

_I wonder if Saeran will be waiting for me?_

_He was the one who left first this time._

_Do you think he’ll be pissed that I took so long to go to him?_

_Or so you think he’ll be angrier that I followed so soon?_

_**I think he’ll be mad that I’m leaving you behind.** _

_You’ve always been by my side, but you can’t come with me on this adventure just yet._

_I’m so sorry that I have to leave you alone~_

_Yeah, Saeran’s gonna be mad. He always had a soft spot for you._

_**But we’ll see you again soon.** _

_Take care of yourself until then._

_**Oh~** _

_He’s here already._

_I’m sorry, I can’t make him wait for me any longer._

_Thank you, my love, for giving me the best 60 years of my life._

_And finally,_

**Goodbye~**


	2. The Morning After

This is always the worst moment.

I’ve lived it a dozen times already.

It doesn’t get any easier.

One moment, you are here, warm in my arms.

The woman I love.

The woman I asked to marry me in front of my friends and family.

The woman who promised to spend her life with me.

**The woman who is always gone.**

_This is the moment._

I don’t want to open my eyes.

Doing so would mean facing reality, and I’m not ready for that just yet.

I breathe in.

_I love you._

I breathe out.

_Please don’t leave me._

_“Is the idiot talking to himself?”_

_“Don’t call him that! He’s your brother!!”_

I stop breathing.

Can it be real?

Is it?

 

_“Saeyoung?”_

Warm arms, falling across my chest, my heart pounding.

A kiss, gentle on my cheek.

 

_“Get up and help me clean up this mess!”_

My brother, Saeran yelling from the hallway.

I open my eyes.

_And you are there._

**I promise that I will never let you out of my sight again.**


	3. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the 2 year anniversary of the game ^^ It's x Reader (y/n = your name)

The phone rang and you picked it up immediately, a smile spreading across your sleepy face. There was only one person who would dare to call you so early in the morning and you didn’t mind hearing his voice at all.

“Good morning,” you said, stifling a yawn as you rubbed at your bleary eyes with the back or your hand.

“Good morning, my 606!” came the reply, a voice that was a little too cheerful for so early in the a.m. but was music to your ears regardless.

“Don’t call me that,” you mumbled, feigning annoyance, but with your smile growing just that little bit wider.

“But why?” he asked, putting on a whiny voice, and even though you couldn’t see his face, you knew he was pouting.

“Well,” you said, rolling onto your back and twisting a strand of hair around your finger, “do you like it when I call you 707?”

There was silence on the line. You both knew the answer already. He was no longer 707, or Seven, or even Luciel. He was Saeyoung. Saeyoung Choi, and he had rediscovered what it meant to be himself again because of you.

“Okay  _y/n_ ,” he whispered seductively into the phone, his voice sending shivers of pleasure rushing through your body, “you win.” He chuckled. “Happy anniversary.”

“Anniversary?” You sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake.

“Yep,” he laughed. “Two years already. Can you believe it?”

“Wow!” you was all you could manage in reply, laughing along with him. “Happy anniversary!”

He sighed, his voice suddenly becoming tired and serious. “You’re not getting bored, are you?”

“Saeyoung…” You whispered his name, so much more than just a name to both you and him. “I’ll never get bored of you.”

“You say that,” he said, a tremor in his words, “but this is all there is for us, you know. We can never meet. Never be together. The closest I can get to you is when you play my route. I can hold your avatar, but it’s not you. She’s just a doll, a placeholder. She’s… she’s not you.”

You felt the tears sting the back of your eyes as you tried to hold them back, and your head fell into your free hand as the other held on to the phone even tighter, your knuckles whitening as your heart ached with a pain that had come so unexpectedly.

“I’m sorry,” Saeyoung whimpered. “It’s just… it’s been two years. I love you so much, but this is as close as I can ever get to you. You can’t be happy like this.”

“I want to be with you,” you said, a quiet sob escaping your lips as you spoke. “Even if this is the most we can have. You make me so happy. I want you so much Saeyoung.”

You could hear his breath trembling as he tried to hold back his own sadness for your benefit. “I’ll find a way,” he said quietly, resolutely. “I’ll hack the game as much as I can. I’ll do more research. If there’s a way for me to get to you, to cross over into your world, I’ll find it. I promise.”

You gripped the sheets of your bed, your tears dripping down onto the cover. “I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you too,” Saeyoung said sweetly back. “Happy anniversary  _y/n_. Thank you for being with me, even when this phone is the only thing that connects us. I hope it will keep us connected until I can meet you in person. Then, when I can hold you in my arms, kiss your lips, push back your hair and whisper into your ear everything that I want us to do together, I won’t care if my phone disappears into another dimension. I’ll have you, my 606, my love, my  _y/n_. Forever.”


	4. Are You Ready To Go?

MC had been gently snoring when the phone had slipped out of her hand and clattered to the floor, startling her awake.

She sat up, reached over the side of the bed and checked the screen.

It was fine.

_The phone was fine._

The problem was the lack of notifications.

Mystic Messenger had crashed two days ago, and now, whenever she tried to play, there was only a black screen to greet her.

_How many missed chats, calls and texts would she see when the app finally started working again?_

In truth, she was far more upset about it than she cared to admit.

**Those men~**

**That woman~**

They had been her lifeline, giving her a place to go where she could be with people who genuinely cared about her.

Real life had become so cold and empty.

The life she had inside the screen of her phone was sometimes all that kept her going, kept her searching for some meaning.

Her heart ached, a heavy pain that was slowly growing.

She climbed out of bed and began her day.

She sat alone, slurping up coffee designed to keep her awake when the lethargy began to set in.

She glance over at the only photograph she had of her family. She had heard from neither her mother or brother in several years.

The pain in her heart grew heavier.

**_Knock knock knock_ **

MC sighed. The postman only ever brought bills  that she could barely afford to pay.

She wished Mint Eye were a real place so that she could hide away there, away from everything that hurt~

**_Knock knock knock_ **

With a sigh, she put down her cup and went to answer the door.

She almost collapsed.

“Haaaa, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!”

A man with unruly red hair kept her from falling to her knees, his smiling amber eyes filled with concern.

“I suppose you’re surprised to see me?” he said, leading her back to where she had sat with her coffee.

She couldn’t reply. Her mouth hung open in shock.

707 simply grinned.

“The app stopped working, sorry about that. It might have been my fault. It’s a complicated system. I think I pressed something while I was picking chip crumbs out from the keyboard.” He blushed, staring right at her. “You don’t look like I remember.”

This time MC blushed. Of course she didn’t. She wasn’t the slim brunette from the game. She wasn’t the girl everyone fell for. She was nothing.

Her eyes filled with tears.

“Oh! No! I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” Seven cried out, looking around for anything that could help him stop her tears from falling, but quickly stopped, taking in a long breath. “I know it’s been hard. I’m sorry that I made it harder. But… I’ve come to take you away from all of…” He gestured at the room. Everything. All the things that hurt and upset her. “Do you want to meet your soulmate?”

MC’s eyes snapped up. “Soulmate?”

“It’s not me,” Seven said, his blush returning deeper than before. “I already have my other half. But you have someone special too. He’s been so worried about you. He hasn’t let me go to sleep yet. Since the app crashed, all he talks about is you. Actually, he was like that before too, hehe.” He rubbed his tired eyes, then held out his hand.

_“So, are you ready to go?_


End file.
